


Relaxation

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hobbies, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Mentions of Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has a way of relaxing after battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!)

 

Thorin Oakenshield, the king of Erebor was having an odd day, but the day following a battle is almost always described as odd. 

 

However what made Thorin Oakenshield’s day odd was the fact that he had just found Dwalin, the captain of his guards and one of the toughest dwarves in Middle Earth in a rather compromising position.

 

The compromising position wasn’t exactly what you may think, the guard captain of Erebor was surrounded by…candles, yes that’s right _candles._

 

“It's just so exotic the heat and the smell, I love it!” says Dwalin trying to defend himself and hide the evidence of his…well, his hobby.

 

Instead of laughing as Dwalin expects Thorin simply asks “How does it work?” inspecting the wax chippings and various pots and vials that span Dwalin’s work bench.

 

“First you have to melt the wax, slowly mind or it catches fire.” Dwalin says enthusiastically before he realises it, relieved that Thorin isn’t laughing at him.

 

Together Thorin and he add the wax chips to a bowl suspended in a larger bowl of hot water. “Once it's melted we need to add a smell - they’re in those vials.” Dwalin continues, motioning to the smallish vials on his work bench.

 

“Ooh that’s nice.” says Thorin, taking a hearty sniff from a small green glass bottle.

 

“That’s jasmine, Bilbo sent it from the shire.” replies Dwalin trying to hide his blush.

 

“Really?” smirks the King, trying to sound surprised.

 

“Aye, this one’s pine,” says Dwalin as he hands his King another vial in an attempt to change the subject “that one there’s metal, apparently - but I don’t think it's quite right.” he continues pointing to another.

 

“In the end Thorin goes for a clear glass vial filled with a scent of honey.” together they add a few drops of the scented liquid to the melted wax.

 

“Then you have to add a colour,” says Dwalin trying to tidy the mess Thorin seems to be making “go and pick one from those jars over there.’ he finishes motioning to a shelf of smallish jars filled with coloured powder once they’ve finished adding the scent.

 

“You don’t have any gold!” questions Thorin, rooting through the jars.

 

“Durin’s beard, not everything has to be gold!” cries Dwalin in disbelief.

 

In the end Thorin (trying his best not to pout) chooses a dark blue colour “Good, now while I mix that in go and choose a mold.” instructs the captain.

 

Dwalin has a frightening amount of mold’s some are tall, some are tiny, some are plain, some are engraved some are even shaped into other things and Thorin can't help but voice a question “Where did you get all these molds?”

 

“Made em myself.” is Dwalin’s nonchalant reply as he mixes in the blue colouring “I like to leave ere’thing set for the next time, so the wick’s are already in place, we jus’ need to pour the coloured wax in and let it set.”

 

“How many do you make a time.” asks Thorin while he has a go at stirring the colour into the wax.

 

“Oh, ya know twenty or thirty.” answers Dwalin lining up the different molds Thorin has chosen. He even chose the one that unfolds and is shaped as a dragon – although Dwalin admits there is something special about burning a small copy of Smaug while sitting in the bath.

 

“Really?” _I think you might have a problem._

 

“Aye.” _No, I don’t._

 

“What do you do with them all?” it's a more diplomatic question than ‘why’ but still a question that needs answering.

 

“I, er…hide them from Balin mostly.” answers Dwalin, thankfully Thorin doesn’t laugh.

 

“You know, you could make a living out of this and sell them to the men in dale.” Thorin states as the two darrow set about pouring the hot wax into the different molds that he has selected.

 

Once all the molds have been filled Thorin asks “How long till we can light them?” as if that’s it and they’re ready within seconds.

 

“Over night.” answers Dwalin sighing, as if he knew that question was coming.

 

“Really?”

 

“Aye, I quite like the suspense.” Dwalin states as he begins tidying up.

 

~

 

The next morning Dwalin found his king sitting patiently outside of his work room waiting for the unveiling of their creations.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I think it's funny that Dwalin would enjoy doing something considered so feminine to relax. Even if it sort of turned into a written tutorial.
> 
>  
> 
> If you think of a hobby for anyone else comment and I’ll write it.


End file.
